Simple Swiss Paranoia
by Delicate Footworks
Summary: Switzerland is very protective of Liechtenstein but with how's he's against with Liechtenstein and Belarus's relationship; is it because he's protective or is it simply him being paranoid? Sucky Summary but Story's nice...I guess
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic...I'm new to the whole writing so this is probably very suck-ish... I'm sorry... but I'll get better and when I do, I'll revise the whole thing...Oh, and enjoy! ugh, stupid OOC-ness**

* * *

Switzerland knew that something was very, very, VERY off.

Last week, in the World Meeting, Liechtenstein decided to sit beside Belarus instead sitting beside him. His dear precious sister…sitting beside a girl even Russia is frightened of. Anything could have happen to his sister but nothing horrible did. Switzerland saw how happy Liechtenstein was sitting beside Belarus and he could have sworn he saw Belarus smile as well.

'_Well, I guess it's nice… Liechtenstein would be friends with others in her age…' _The Swiss glanced at his sister and her companion.

'_Though, I don't know if I should be happy it's Belarus she's befriending…'_

The day after the World Meeting, Liechtenstein asked if she could go on a walk in the park…with Belarus. Now, Switzerland has nothing against with whoever his sister wants to go with but he was worried. Extremely worried now that Liechtenstein said she wanted to walk with Belarus…with him tailing her around. How was he supposed to not worry when his sister's going on a walk with someone who carries knives? Switzerland sighed and allowed Liechtenstein after she pleaded and gave him a look they both know he could never resist.

"So, and what's so wrong about that?" Switzerland stared at his phone because, really, there are many, many, many reasons why it's wrong.

"Belarus could kill my sister!" The Swiss whispered, looking at his door to check if Liechtenstein wasn't around. The coast was clear and the other end sighed.

"Oh, stop being so paranoid about Belarus. Trust your sister on this." The irritated Swiss groaned. As much as he wants, he can't help but feel paranoid.

"Fine, I'll trust my sister on this. But I can't tell about my paranoia"

"Good- oh! Roderich is calling me. Bye!"

"Hunga-"The other end beeped, telling the Swiss that Hungary had dropped the phone. Switzerland sighed and dropped the phone as well.

And then yesterday, Liechtenstein decided to invite Belarus to tea at their place. Switzerland had to go to Austria's place for paper work and other business matters (and maybe even talk to Hungary about his paranoia about Belarus and Liechtenstein's friendship) so he couldn't watch over his dear sister. Liechtenstein assured him that nothing horrible will happen and gave the same sweet look she had given him before. Oh, how could Switzerland resist? He couldn't.

"Fine, I'll leave you two but everything should be fine when I get back! By the way, I'll be home by 7." The Swiss waved his sister (and Belarus) a good-bye and went on his way to Austria's place.

When he came back, everything in the house was in order…though he did notice the girls' dishevelled looks and afterglow. After a debate either to ask about or not, the Swiss decided not to. He had just come back from talking to Hungary about his paranoia and asking about this would be bad. After having their dinner, Liechtenstein went straight to bed, saying that she was tired.

"Why would you be tired? You did nothing but have tea, right?" Switzerland raised his brow. Liechtenstein smiled and simply said that she was just tired.

So after Liechtenstein went to her bed. Switzerland made sure that his dear sister is really asleep before going to the living room to call Hungary.

"I'm telling you, Hungary! Something happened while I was away!" The Swiss was pacing at his living room.

"What did I tell you about your paranoia?"

"Now's not the time to talk about my paranoia! I'm just worried about Liechtenstein!"

"Hmmm…what did you see when you came back home anyway?"

"They both look like they've been hit by a tornado…and they had this smile on their faces."

"…Belarus smiled?"

"I know and it wasn't a smirk!"

"I'll have a hard time picturing that…"

"Oh, that's not the point! The point is that my sister and Belarus did something more than tea and that's making me worried!" There was silence after that. Switzerland knew that Hungary was still there because it didn't beep. On the other line, Hungary was grinning with pride for the Liechtensteinerin.

"Elizabeta? You're making me nervous with the silence." Hungary snapped back to reality.

"Hmmm, maybe I should talk to Lili about thi-"

"No! Vash, please, let me talk to Lili about this." The Hungarian woman then dropped the phone before the Swiss could argue.

Sure Hungary did say she'll talk to Liechtenstein but what she didn't say was when she'll talk to Liechtenstein. Switzerland sighed, realizing that he's forced to wait.

This brings us back to the first sentence. Switzerland knew that something was very, very, VERY off.

Today, while Belarus and Liechtenstein were walking back to his house, the rain decided to pour on them. Liechtenstein asked him if Belarus can stay for tonight as they wait for the rain to stop and their clothes to dry. Switzerland agreed to it though it's mostly because Liechtenstein gave him that irresistible look. Handing them some towels, he watched his sister lead Belarus to the bathroom before calling Ukraine to tell her that her sister's staying in his house for the night.

The Swiss sighed to himself. He's very suspicious about his sister's friendship with Belarus. Getting up, he went to his bedroom to retire for the day. The way to his room would require him to pass the bathroom Liechtenstein and Belarus were using and so he did pass it though he heard unusual sounds.

"Moan…Lili…" Switzerland was stopped dead on his tracks. Was…was Belarus moaning? Switzerland looked at the door of the bathroom, the barrier of the hallway and the bathroom. What was going on? Taking a quiet step closer to the door, Switzerland leaned on the door though careful because the door isn't closed entirely…

"Natalia, you should…ahhh…" That sounded like Lili! Switzerland can't handle this anymore! His sister and Belarus! The Swiss decided to either just peek through the gap between the door and the doorframe or bust right in to see what's happening…

He was a sensible brother to Liechtenstein so he did what most brothers would do right now…

Bust right in.

"Lili!" Switzerland pushed the door and was about to shout but stopped when he saw his sister brushing Belarus's wet hair.

"Yes, big brother?" The Swiss was speechless and it took the Belarusian's glare to bring his speech back.

"Erm, well… I informed Ukraine that Belarus would be staying here for the night…" Liechtenstein smiled while nodding. The Swiss went out of the room and closed the door, sighing in relief.

"Must be my imagination…" The Swiss mumbled as he made his way to his room.

But back in the bathroom, Belarus faced Liechtenstein and kissed her on the lips.

"I shouldn't have moaned like that…That was close…" Liechtenstein giggled.

"It's okay."

* * *

AHHH~ I'll get better! I know I will!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, remember this is my first fic...I posted this story in deviant art because I was itching to post it but there was an error! Well, that's life...oh and also my livejournal... heh. I hope you guys like the story!

* * *

Later that night, the Swiss stayed up late, talking through the phone with Hungary, traumatized by what he just heard and imagined. There's no way Belarus and Liechtenstein would…you know…get together…right? Still, it pretty much scarred Switzerland's mind. He was glad that he installed a telephone in his bedroom just in case he couldn't go down to the living room.

"Geez, Vash, it's late and I should be in my bedroom with Roderich…"

"I didn't need to know where you'll sleep tonight! Anyway, Belarus is staying here for that night." If there's one thing he's also happy about in this situation is that Liechtenstein's room is on the other end of the hallway.

"Yeah, and what's so wrong with that?"

"Liechtenstein offered to share her room…"

"…" On the other end, the Hungarian woman was smirking. Back to Switzerland, he cleared his throat.

"Your silence will forever creep me out, Hungary…"

"Sorry! Anyway, that's it? What's so bad about Lili sharing a room with Natalia? Nothing and there's no way Natalia would carry a knife with her right now…"

"I know that! It's just that…well, I'm highly suspicious about their relationship… and what happened at the bathroom…well, it fuelled my suspicion and my paranoia…"

"Wait…what do you mean 'what happened at the bathroom'? What happened?" Switzerland blushed and shuddered. Hungary was now making him remember what he wished to forget.

"Well, when I was passing by…I heard Belarus moan…then Liechtenstein said something…" The other end giggled.

"Usually, I'd go for Yaoi but for your sister's case, Heh…" The Swiss snapped.

"I'M NOT DONE YET! DON'T GO TO THAT CONCLUSION!" Even if Switzerland couldn't see Hungary, he can imagine her eyes rolling.

"Alright…continue and make it quick…Roderich maybe a patient man but I really want to go to bed…"

"Geez, alright, alright, I'll make it quick. When I opened the door, I saw Lili brushing Natalia's hair…that's it!" Hungary giggled.

"Let me guess, you'll be irritating me by reminding me that I have to talk to Lili…right?"

"I was getting to that…"

"Tomorrow, I promise…Okay, I'll go now! Bye!" The other end beeped, signalling that the call was over. Switzerland looked up from the ceiling, praying that Hungary would do what she just said.

* * *

At Liechtenstein's room, Liechtenstein snuggled closer to Belarus, who hugged her and absentmindedly played with her hair.

"Hmmm, Natalia…" Liechtenstein said but it came out more like a contented purred. She was very contented with how Belarus is playing with her hair. Belarus smirked but continued to play with her hair.

"Hmmm?"

"You do know that from what happened in the ummm…bathroom… Big brother would be very suspicious about our relationship…?"

"I know…" Belarus kissed the forehead of Liechtenstein and lulled the younger girl to sleep.

The next day, after Belarus went back to her house, Liechtenstein was invited by Hungary for a little talk. Liechtenstein agreed, for it's been awhile since they've seen each other and because Switzerland practically begged Liechtenstein to go.

* * *

Liechtenstein looked around the ice cream parlour where Hungary took her. It was the same ice cream parlour she and Hungary used to go to before. Today, Hungary was going to fulfil what she told Switzerland… She is going to talk to Liechtenstein today. Liechtenstein looked at Hungary as if asking why she asked her to go with her here anyway. Well, it's not like she doesn't like Hungary's company in fact, she was delighted but it's been a while since they've went to this ice cream parlour. The Hungarian woman smiled and patted Liechtenstein's head.

"Lili, I am going to make this quick because I promised Roderich I'll be back as soon as I can…" Liechtenstein nodded, licking her ice cream. Hungary ate a spoonful of ice cream before continuing.

"I think it's rather cute…you and Belarus…" Liechtenstein's eyes bulged. No one was supposed to know about it.

"Hungary…how did you-"The Hungarian woman cut Liechtenstein off.

"Your brother told me that you've been getting closer to Belarus…" Liechtenstein blushed.

"Why am I not surprised?" Liechtenstein said as she licked her ice cream cone. Hungary giggled. Liechtenstein gazed up.

"His paranoia is something…he'll be the reason why Roderich's phone bill will be high."

"He's been calling Austria?"

"No, he's been calling me…telling me about his paranoia about your friendship with Belarus."

"Did he tell you about-"Hungary cut the Liechtensteinerin.

"The bathroom incident that happened last night? Yeah, he did."

"Hmmm…You're not going to tell him…are you?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell Switzerland…I want him to find out on his own." The Hungarian woman giggled while the Liechtensteinerin continued to lick her ice cream.

* * *

Liechtenstein found Switzerland pacing around the living room and fiddling with his fingers when she came back. The Swiss didn't even notice her arrival and continued pacing and mumbling words like Gunpowder and banks…

"Big brother?

"Lili, you're home! I didn't notice you…"

"You were so busy pacing around and fiddling with your fingers…"

"I was just worried…so how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine! Hungary took me to that ice cream parlour we used to go to before then after that we parted way but I found Belarus in the park so I spent the rest of the day with her…"

"What's with your dishevelled look?" Liechtenstein blushed but Switzerland was more focused with her dress than her face.

"Belarus and I played with Japan's dog when Japan was taking it for a walk." She didn't lie, she did play with Japan's Pochi-kun but she wasn't saying the whole truth either. Still, the paranoid Swiss accepted this in a heartbeat

"…Ahhh… okay…Take a shower and get ready for dinner…" The Swiss said before making his way to the kitchen. Liechtenstein nodded and made her way to her room.

* * *

After dinner, when Liechtenstein had fallen asleep, Switzerland had called Hungary again.

"UGH! Switzerland! Why do you always call at the wrong time?" The Swiss raised his brows.

"What did I interrupt?" And at the moment, the Swiss put 2 and 2 together and narrowed his eyes on the telephone.

"You know what, Hungary, don't answer that!"

"Good you put 2 and 2 together…anyway, what is it?"

"What did you tell Liechtenstein?" Switzerland said with a hint of demanding in his voice. The other end chuckled.

"Nothing that would raise your blood pressure, don't worry about it."

"Hmm, so what happened after your talk?"

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"She came back with a messy look, didn't she?"

"…Yes…"The other end laughed.

"Maybe she played with Japan's Pochi-kun. You know that Lili has a soft spot for that little dog."

"I know…"

"Geez, your paranoia's irritating… go, sleep already!"

"Hungary"

"Go to sleep!"

"…fine!" and with that, Switzerland dropped the phone and made his way to his room. At Austria's place, Hungary sighed, dropping the phone as well.

"Elizaveta, are you coming?" Hungary turned to see Roderich waiting for her.

"Of course, Roderich!

* * *

reviews are welcomed! Though, be easy with flames...


	3. Chapter 3

It was funny how two day after Liechtenstein had that talk with Hungary, it was Valentine's Day. For countries that sell lots of chocolate, like Switzerland and Belgium, sells are good and the shelves in the candy stores are quickly emptying. Switzerland was amazed just how many people were buying though; he was worrying about Liechtenstein…again.

Liechtenstein went off to walk with Belarus and this made the paranoia in Switzerland bubble. Why would her sister walk with Belarus today? It is a day for lovers after all. Not that he was against same-sex relationship. No, not at all, he was fine with it but seriously? Belarus? She's a dangerous person to have a relationship with…not that Switzerland thinks that they're in a relationship. Of course not!

"Of course they're not in a relationship…" The Swiss muttered, not noticing a blonde entering the candy shop.

"Hey, Vash, I kinda need mo-"Switzerland jumped and took out his gun, pointing it to blonde who was Belgium.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT ENTERING MY BORDERS!"

"Geez, relax! It's only me, Belgium! I need some more chocolates! I ran out!" The Belgian raised her hands in a surrender position. Switzerland put his gun back from here it belonged and sighed. Belgium looked around for a moment before gazing back at Switzerland.

"Where's Liechtenstein? Off with a lover?" Switzerland snapped as the word 'lover' leaves the Belgian's mouth.

"Don't call Belarus that!"

"Belarus? No way! Belarus and Liechtenstein, together as a couple? No way! An odd couple they make, considering they both really uhh care for their older brother, though really cute!" Switzerland face palmed, completely agitated with what the Belgian is saying.

"No! They're not dating! They're just really good friends...recently..." The Swiss looked at Belgium, Belgium was giggling.

"That or they're hiding it!"

"What! Lili would never hide anything from me!" Switzerland shouted at Belgium, making everyone at the candy store look at him. Belgium looked at Switzerland, placing her hands on his shoulder to calm him down. Switzerland eventually calmed down.

"Geez, don't make such a scene! You're scaring me with your paranoia." The Belgian sighed. True, she and the Swiss have no connections aside from chocolates but she does rather care for the blonde boy.

"Ugh! Why is it that you all jump to the conclusion that Belarus and Liechtenstein are...going out? First Hungary now you!" Belgium giggled.

"Well, it is the day of lovers and love and that's the prime reason why our chocolate and candies are selling great today. Not mention, Belarus came to my shop, buying some chocolates and some hard candy..." Switzerland raised his brow, looking at Belgium.

"Why was she buying it?" Belgium shrugged.

"I joked if it was for her brother but she said no. She said it was for someone else, the chocolates, and the hard candy was for her... Oh well! I'm happy for Belarus then!" The Belgian grinned. Switzerland face palmed again, trying to think who the receiver of the chocolates is

"Do you think it's for Lili?" The Swiss looked at Belgium, Belgium shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"There could be poison by the time she eats it! Or, or-" Belgium covered Switzerland's mouth with her hand, looking at her surroundings to make sure that no one will look at them oddly.

"Vash, Belarus wouldn't do that! Think about it, whenever you leave Liechtenstein and Belarus alone, Belarus would have killed your sister by then but no. Lili is still alive plus, I don't think Natalia wouldn't do something like that, well, except if it is Lithuania or China..." Switzerland glared at Belgium as the Belgian removed her hand from his mouth.

"Okay, okay but why would she give Liechtenstein chocolates? In the day of lovers?"

"Vash, you forgot 'and love' and friendship, according to Greece, is a form of love called 'Philia'. And besides, it's natural for friends to give chocolates to each other." Switzerland sighed, looking at the Belgian.

"Okay, okay...wait a minute! Why are you here anyway?" The Belgian jumped.

"Ohhh! That's right! I need some more Swiss chocolates! We ran out!"

"There's some more in the basement!" The Swiss pointed to the stairs leading to the said basement, Belgium nodded and went.

"Thanks, oh and by the way? The chocolates Belarus bought were Swiss chocolates, so do you know anyone that likes your chocolates?" The Belgian winked at Switzerland before disappearing to get some more chocolates, Switzerland sighed.

"Lili..."

Somewhere in the park, a nervous blushing Belarus was with Liechtenstein to give her the chocolates she bought from Belgium's shop.

"I have something to give you..." Liechtenstein looked at Belarus, raising her brows.

"Huh?"

"Here" Belarus handed a nicely wrapped box.

"What's this?"

"H-happy Valentine's Day, Lili-..."Belarus said, the Liechtensteinerin giggled as she takes the chocolate, the Belarusian looks at her oddly.

"You took the trouble of getting me some chocolates, that's very sweet of you, Natalia. Thank you." Liechtenstein kissed Belarus on the cheek and the Belarusian blushed, if possible, harder.

"I didn't mind and it's was a nice change for once, buying chocolates to the ones you love... I would have gone to your brother to buy some of his chocolates but then he would have been suspicious so I went to Belgium."

"Oh, you knew I liked big brother's chocolates... Thank you so much, Natalia." Liechtenstein said as she sits down on the bench and motioned Belarus to sit beside her before opening the box and eating one of the chocolates packed. Belarus smiled before taking one piece of the hard candy she got.

"Hmm, what are you eating, Natalia?" Liechtenstein's curiosity got the best of her.

"Hard candy...the store had some hard candy so I decided to buy some."

"Can I have one?" Liechtenstein closed her eyes and parted her lips for Belarus to put one candy; Belarus just looked at her and blushed. Belarus could just put one candy but then, she's Belarus and the girl in front of her is Liechtenstein and her lover.

So she did what lovers would do in the day of lovers and love...

Belarus kissed her.

Liechtenstein opened her eyes at the contact of their lips but closed them immediately and kissed Belarus back. When they parted, both girls were blushing then Liechtenstein gave Belarus a peck on the lips before taking another chocolate.

"Happy Valentine's Day as well, Natalia..."


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a sort of normal thing of Switzerland to ignore the dishevelled looks of his sister and her Belarusian companion whenever they came back home for the sake of his sanity (if you consider narrowing your eyes at the two for a good 10 seconds, hand's twitching to pull the trigger as it rests on the handle, force a smile on your face and greet your sister and her fellow companion, normal). But today was an exception. Today is Valentine's Day, his precious Liechtenstein came home late, messed up and smiling like it was the best day of her life and Belarus wasn't any different. Not only had she came home late but when it was dinner, she was smiling and blushing and seem to be in a daze and this made Switzerland's paranoia to bubble even more.

"Lili… did you do enjoy your Valentine's Day?" Switzerland decided to snap her out of the daze she's in and it seemed to work. Liechtenstein looked at her brother and grinned.

"Hmmm? Oh, well, of course I did. I did manage to spend it with someone special." Switzerland tensed up and eyed her sister; the possibilities that his precious Lili and Russia's youngest sister are lovers were high. Liechtenstein knew what was going on with her brother's mind; it was well-written on his face.

"Err, isn't a friend someone special, big brother? Natalia is a friend so she is someone special. Surely, you're not thinking that Natalia and I are…" Liechtenstein trailed off; feeling horrible for lying to her brother but…it was too early to tell her brother. Switzerland relaxed when he heard this and mentally sighed in relief. He was so tensed up that he didn't notice the hesitation of his little sister.

"W-what? Me? Thinking that you and Natalia are- Of course not."Liechtenstein nodded and continued to eat her dinner. Switzerland mentally sighed in relief again. Maybe Hungary was right; he should really talk to Lili about… Nah. After a few minutes, their plates where empty and when Switzerland was at the door frame of the kitchen; taking their dishes back to the kitchen there, he heard the muffle yawn Liechtenstein gave out (his hearing abilities are quite superb).

And when Liechtenstein fell asleep, he asked a soldier or two (well, he begged ten of his soldiers) to watch over the house and shoot anything that looks like threat as he will be going somewhere. Usually, whenever his paranoia is at its peak, the Swiss would either go to Hungary or go there, uninvited or not. But since it's Valentine's Day and he's perfectly aware of what kind of…err…activities Austria and Hungary would be involved today (and the heavens knew that that was the last time Switzerland would listen to Prussia), he decided to visit someone else.

And that someone else is none other than the same blonde who he nearly shot today.

That blonde is Belgium.

He knocked on the Belgian's door; thinking that the doorbell would be much a bother. Belgium opens the door and was completely shocked to see the Swiss in front of her; looking like a mess.

"Vash, what are you doing here? It's 9."

"You're single today and definitely, you don't have anyone…" Belgium gasps in shock.

"Vash, you do know I'm two years older than you, right?" Switzerland's eyes bulged at the conclusion the Belgian had jumped in to.

"What? No! I'm not asking you out! I just need someone to talk to! About Liechtenstein and Belarus!" Belgium eyed the Swiss.

"Eh?"

"I usually talk to Hungary about it but since it's Valentine's Day and Austria-"Belgium giggled; cutting Switzerland.

"Oh, I get it! You're scared that you might interrupt them while they're doing some...err… hanky-panky." The Swiss flinched at the term but sighed anyway.

"Yeah, it's something like that…." Belgium looked over her shoulders before stepping aside.

"Come on in, my brother won't be home by tomorrow and I have some hot chocolate…"

And so, after 3 cups of hot chocolate, 2 cups of coffee and 1 glass of water, Switzerland's paranoia was anything but gone and this was driving the Belgian crazy. The further they talk about this, the more the Switzerland was willing to do anything just to know if his dear precious sister could possibly be interested in girls (don't ask how that topic get there) and what was going on between his sister and the Russian's youngest sister. Belgium was starting to regret making Switzerland drink all that sugar and caffeine.

"Well, Vash, why don't you give Lili a talk about sexuality tomorrow?" Switzerland looked at Belgium as if she just killed a cat.

"What! Why? She's too young!"

"She's sixteen, Vash! She reached puberty! She has hormones! And it might help you find out what's going on with her and Belarus!" Belgium insisted. She was happy that her brother was away.

"Eh, but I'll be corrupting her! I would never do that!" Switzerland would do anything…but talk to Lili about that.

"Yeah but you're the only she'll feel comfortable talking about it with, if not Hungary. You're her brother!"

"Hungary can give the talk to Lili tomorrow."

"Yeah but from all the activities she's having with Austria, I doubt she'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow!

"Can we not put the reason why I'm talking to you in this conversation?"

"Just…talk to her about it. If not about sexuality then your paranoia."

"But when we were having dinner today, she asked if I was thinking is she and Belarus are…together… then again, she really didn't actually say that they're just friends…Belgium!"

"Well, I'm not the one who's against their relationship. But…hmm, Vash, how would you react if those two are together?" The corner of Switzerland's lips twitched, his hand quickly darting to the gun that was at his belt and Belgium took this as a sign that Switzerland would shoot Belarus.

"I would-"

"OKAY! It's getting late and you wouldn't want your sister to worry about you, would you?"

"But I-"But Belgium wasn't taking any chances, huge amounts of caffeine and sugar was in his body so she dragged the Swiss out of her house before he could do any damage to her house…and Belarus.

"Goodnight! And Happy Valentine's Day!" And with that, Belgium slammed her door, forcing Switzerland to sigh and just go home.


	5. Chapter 5

Today, the Swiss have decided to give Lili the talk…only to back out at the last minute. Switzerland spent the early morning by walking around the house and mustering all his courage…with, of course, the help of coffee. Liechtenstein found her brother marching around, swallowing how many cups of coffee and holding his trusty gun. Worried, Liechtenstein called out for his attention…and it worked.

"Big brother? Have you been up?" Switzerland stopped right on his tracks and slowly (and dramatically) turned his body around to face the Liechtensteinerin.

"Err, Lili! Uhh, no, not really…Err, let me prepare breakfast. You can go change and take a bath." Liechtenstein nodded as she climbs back upstairs. Sighing; Switzerland drained the last contents of the cup and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Breakfast was indeed awkward. Switzerland kept fidgeting, playing with his food and looked up at Liechtenstein every 10 seconds. Despite being very used to the over-protectiveness of the Swiss, Liechtenstein somehow found this unnerving and she has every reason to feel that way. It's early in the morning and Liechtenstein haven't done anything bad or threatening yet (not that she did…except her relationship with Belarus, of course). Switzerland continued to eye on Liechtenstein before looking down on his food and putting a few of its contents in his mouth. Liechtenstein's patience was finally at its peak; she gently dropped her utensil and looked at her brother with a worry in her eyes.

"Big brother, have I done something wrong?" Switzerland quickly looked at Liechtenstein.

"Huh? O-of course not, Lili! You never do anything wrong!"

"B-but you've been eying on me like I did. Big brother, tell me what's wrong?" Switzerland sighed as he raked his fingers through his blonde hair. This is his chance.

"…Nothing's wrong." And he blew it. Liechtenstein continued to look at her brother, concern and worry written all over her face. Switzerland rubbed his nape.

"Lili, it's nothing…Don't worry about it." Switzerland assured his little sister. Liechtenstein hesitated but nodded and went back to finishing her breakfast. Switzerland inwardly sighed in relief as he, too, went back to finishing his food.

Aside from the clanging of their utensils against each other and the plate, a deafening silence had filled the room.

…

…

…

A drop of sweat rolled down Switzerland's cheek as the silence grew more deafening. Switzerland looked up at Liechtenstein and cleared his throat. Liechtenstein looked up from her food to her brother.

"Lili…" Switzerland exhaled' feeling a lump form at his throat. Liechtenstein tilted her head at the side.

"Yes, big brother?" This is his second chance!

"…We…need…to talk…about…" Liechtenstein continued to look at the flustered Swiss.

"About…?"

"… Se…Saving money of course! Everything now is so expensive! We should learn how to save money!"

And now; Switzerland is drinking his sorrow and shame away in front of Austria, Hungary and Belgium.

"I'm shit…I'm a piece of shit…" Switzerland mumbled as he gulped down another glass of whisky. Belgium rubbed the Swiss's back as Hungary just simply patted his shoulder; Austria simply sipped his tea as he watches the Swiss drink his sorrow away with his whisky, in his house, in front of him. Switzerland slammed his head at the Austrian's coffee table and began pounding it with his fist. Belgium held the shaking glass while Hungary continued patting the wasted blond and Austria continued to sip his tea. A rare sight indeed; the Swiss is showing his weak side.

"I can't believe…I chickened out…" The wasted Switzerland sobbed as his finger started drawing circles on table. Only this certain Swiss can get drunk in the afternoon.

"And so easily." Austria pointed out as he stirs the tea. Hungary gave Austria a meaningful look.

"It's alright, come on…take it easy…" Hungary cooed as she retorted to rubbing the Swiss's back. Switzerland slowly raised his head, revealing a red face with eyes filled with tears.

"What am I… going to do? I couldn't do it…I-I can't give Lili the talk." Switzerland snivelled as he wipes his tears with the back of his hand. Belgium pushes some strands of his hair away from his face as she also started rubbing Switzerland's back.

"Come on now, Vash! You shouldn't have pushed yourself if you're feeling uncomfortable about it!" Belgium slung her arm around the Swiss's shoulders and rubbed his arm.

"But I still feel like shit!"

Austria continued to stir his tea as he watched the two women trying to calm the Swiss down.

"Why don't you just go up to her and ask her?" Austria asked, his eyes hooded as he takes a sip from the porcelain tea cup.

Switzerland looked up at the Austrian, with looks of disbelief and drank the last contents of the glass.

"Why should I? She'll think I'm a horrible brother for suspecting her to be...err..."

"Bisexual?" Belgium supplied.

"Lesbian?" Hungary supplied. Both Austria and Switzerland looked at Hungary and Belgium with disbelief.

"...I was about to say 'in a relationship with Belarus'...Err...Ugh!" Switzerland refilled his glass with whisky.

"That's what you get for not giving her the talk." Austria sighed as he sips tea again.

"Kesesese! What's this? Swiss boy in the Aristocrat's house! Kesesese! Ohhh! Whisky!" Prussia took the whisky bottle and drank it. Switzerland, Hungary and Belgium grimaced as Austria just simply sipped his tea once again and took a bite of some pastries.

Switzerland took the vase that was resting on the table and threw it straight at the Prussian's head, knocking him down.

"What am I going to do!" Switzerland sighed as he drinks his whisky. Belgium stood up and looked the wasted Swiss.

"What you're going to do is go back to your place and sleep the alcohol away!" Belgium, with the help of Hungary, pulled the drunken Switzerland up, and dragged him out of the house.

"Ugh, you're heavy...you should lay off the sweets..." Belgium trailed off as she continued to drag the Swiss. Hungary and Austria shared a look before going back to eating their pastries.

"So, what are going to do with Prussia?" Austria asked as he stirred his tea again. Hungary giggled.

"Germany will come, don't worry."

* * *

**It's been awhile since I've updated! Hmm...I'm losing some ideas, what can I do? Hmmm...**

**I'll think about. Anyway, tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
